Godfather
The Godfather was a force-sensitive Human male who formerly served as an Eternal Administrator for the Fallen Empire. He was best known for leading a large terrorist group called the Illuminus. Biography Early Life Nothing much is known about the Godfather's early life, no one even knows what his true identity was, except that he was born a force-user. He mastered both the light and the dark side of the force. He claims that he was once a former Jedi Master, and a former Sith Lord. Elderhood Some time around 2 ABY, he formed a small criminal group which is called the Illuminus. The group started from only 4 members to one of the biggest criminal organizations in the galaxy. The Galactic Empire, found out there was a dangerous threat to their organization, which is the Illuminus. The Empire arrested and killed members of the Illuminus for years. But these chaos ended, when the Empire was defeated by the Rebel Alliance. The remnants of the Galactic Empire, have now became the First Order. The bloody war continues again between the Illuminus and the First Order. Some people get arrested, some get killed. While this chaos ensued, an enemy of theirs became an ally. The Cardinal Blood Brotherhood claim territories all over Tatooine to have control all over communities. One day, they have tried to attack a community which they don't know that it is one of the Illuminus' territories. The Illuminus would defend their territory, and there would be a war between the two organizations. Theopillus Crevicius, as the leader of the brotherhood would lead the attack. While this chaos go on, his long lost brother, Aron Crevicius , is one of the men who defends the their territory. Theopillus saw him, and he ordered his men to stop attacking, he went to his long lost brother hugged him. He asked Aron if the Illuminus , to be one of their allies. This is the start of an alliance between the Cardinal Blood Brotherhood and the Illuminus. A New Order The True Sith Empire continue their chance to plan an attack-response to the Fallen Empire's return. The apprentice of Darth Imperius, Darth Shayara ventured to Coruscant and stumbled upon a gang known as the Illuminus. Seeing their potential skill, Shayara recruited them as a backup army for the True Sith Empire. Meanwhile, Endra Dr'aan, aka Fortune Teller infiltrated the Coruscant Jedi Temple. Seeking to steal a holocron, she was confronted by Jedi Master Jeraz, and after a short duel, Endra managed to escape. However, she was confronted by a strange golden-armored man. Jeraz managed to knock Endra out, but was surprised by a sudden attack by the Illuminus. Although they managed to damage the temple, Jeraz and the other man defeated them. However, Jeraz was killed by the Godfather as revenge. The Fall of the Crevicius Brothers The End of the Brotherhood : "The brotherhood... has come to an end. The Godfather shall avenge us! Argh.." : —The last words of Theopillus Crevicius Naez would take power as the new chancellor of the New Republic, turning it into a dictatorship, but was interrupted by the CBB and the Illuminus under Theophillius Crevicus and his brother, Aron. However, after a brief battle, the CBB and Illuminus members were executed and massacred outside the Senate building. However, after a brief battle, the CBB and the Illuminus members were executed and massacred outside the Senate building whilst the Crevicuses would perish. The Godfather's Anger The Illuminus remnants would go to the planet of Tatooine to tell the bad news to their leader, the Godfather. After hearing the news, an 8.5 magnitude earthquake jolts on the planet, and many structures have fallen. Hoist the new colours! After the death of the Crevicius brothers, the Godfather changed some things into their group. The Illuminus now became a terrorist organization instead of a criminal syndicate, and the logo was changed too. The Bounty Hunt The revelation of a new Bounty Hunter called Iseno Vizine was brought to Godfather's attention, and the Crime Boss took the fledgling with potential and paid them to prove themselves. Going through tasks, which involved eliminating First Order troopers, a strange scenario with a Fathier, and attacking a Resistance Officer, the Bounty Hunter proved themselves worthy most definitely. They eliminated the Resistance soldiers in a simplistic, brutal manner, and ended up confronted by Miles Tramerus who was present at the time. This led to a brief stare down, but Godfather had other plans. In a fell swoop of betrayal, Godfather had sent Fallen Empire troops to destroy the Bounty Hunter, in order to get the credits he'd paid the Hunter back. The Bounty Hunter and Miles vaguely worked together to kill the forces with Miles distracting, and the Bounty Hunter throwing in a thermal imploder. The confrontation continued on afterwards, when Godfather entered the cantina and confronted the pair, though the Bounty Hunter temporarily shocked Miles in expectation of gaining Godfather's favor again, but he attacked her. The fight went on shortly, before godfather brought the building down on top of the pair of them, and Miles dug the bounty hunter up from the wreckage, though they were essentially fine. The pair split up after exiting the cantina's ruins. With Godfather revealed to be a member of the Fallen Empire, Miles went to enter the Illuminus crime syndicate, to alert them of their leaders true alignment. Blasphemous Traitor! After all the Illuminus terrorists heard the news that their leader is secretly a member of the Fallen empire, the Godfather came in with an explanation. He stated that, the Fallen Empire is no threat to them nor the Illuminus is a threat to the Fallen Empire, so him being a member of the Empire is no problem at all. He also stated that he has no malicious plans to the terrorist organization itself. Duel of Destiny Aftermath After Sycthian's defeat, and Nullhiles becoming the new Eternal Emperor of the Fallen Empire, Godfather decided to leave the Empire he was once in. Theatre of the Hunt Merely a day after Sycthian's defeat at the hands of the Galactic Resistance, the stage was set in Tatooine, where the exploits of Iseno Vizine, aka the Bounty Hunter had made their way to the Godfather's knowledge; the latter who sent his men after the Bounty Hunter in an effort to seize them for personal use. Meanwhile on the same stage, a lockdown was issued by Resistance fighter Miles Tramerus. Later, the man was called upon by Jedi Knight Orin Shan to apprehend the Godfather and tear down his bounty. Arriving on Tatooine with his ally and friend Cal Altar, the two infiltrated the Godfather's base, a nine-story building, and made their way to Level 9. However, they came across Iseno Vizine, who knocked Miles unconscious. The two Jedi pursued the Bounty Hunter, but she escaped using well-placed sensor-based mines. During the skirmish, Iseno was intercepted by Endra Dr'aan, who used her speeder-bike to literally burst into the base, eventually going to the rooftop where a confrontation with Orin, Miles and Endra against Iseno began. The Bounty Hunter eventually escaped their grasp after an unarmed-duel, but then the Jedi came across the Godfather himself. However, after both Orin and Endra took their time fighting him, the Godfather was severely wounded and taken into custody by the Resistance, although Iseno Vizine was still at large. Attack on Rhen Var and the Godfather's Escape After the Resistance had returned from a successful attack against the Fallen Empire, Lisa Novak had decided to retire, and was saying goodbye to the heads of the Resistance before she departed. Shortly thereafter, Dread Master Calphayus- better known as Dark Neal, attacked the Rhen Var base. This prompted Null to defend, and the two had an intense battle, that ended with both parties severely wounded. Dread Master Calphayus rifted away after the two had traded their most powerful blows yet, returning to Hoth for healing. During the attack however, the Godfather escaped from the base and fled to Tatooine. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Force-sensitives Category:Criminals Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Fallen Empire members Category:Deceased